SSSt! SARANGHAE
by VkookPoison
Summary: Bahkan mengucapkan Saranghaepun tak bisa secara terang-terangan Vkook Taekook Couple BTS Taehyung x Jungkook
1. Chapter 1

**SSSt! SARANGHAE**

Author : VK3001

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, School-life,

Leght : Twoshoot maybe

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Oh Sehun a.k.a EXO Sehun

Another cast, find in story

VKook Pairing

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama,lagu dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : BTS_Hold Me To Tight, Apink_LUV

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

"Hey, Jungkookie bangunlah. Ini sudah jam berapa kau tidak mau terlambat kan ke sekolah?" Ucap seorang namja pada namja manis yang sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya.

"Hmm, ne Oemma sebentar lagi Kookie bangun." Balas namja yang dibangunkan tadi atau bisa dipanggil Jungkook.

" Ha, sayangnya aku bukan oemmamu baby." Balas namja satunya

Jungkook yang mendengar perkataan namja tersebut refleks membuka matanya, jika bukan eommanya jadi siapa yang daritadi membangunkannya kalau begitu.

"KYA! OH SEHUNN SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI KAMARKU!" Teriak Jungkook menyebabkan gempa lokal. Sedangkan namja yang di teriaki tadi hanya menutup telinganya dan terkikik kecil dengan tingkah Jungkook tersebut.

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

Kini Jungkook dan Sehun telah sampai di parkiran Angel Senior High School, sekolah mereka berdua, dimana Sehun telah berada di tingkat 3 dan Jungkook masih di tingkat 2 itupun seharusnya Jungkook masih Junior High School tingkat 3, namun berterima kasih pada otak jenius milik Jungkook hingga sekarang ia loncat kelas sampe 2 tingkat.

"Hey, hey berhenti merajuk seperti itu." Tegur Sehun pada Jungkook yang masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Ais aku ngambek padamu hyung. Kau langsung masuk ke kamarku." Balas Jungkook dengan nada merajuknya.

"Ne, ne. Mianhae baby. Kitakan juga sudah berpacaran hampir 2 tahun, jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku masuk ke kamar pacarku." Sehun mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook.

"Ta-tapi kan aku malu hyung." Balas Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya menikmati usapan tangan Sehun di rambutnya.

"Haha Kyeopta. Tak usah malu bagaimanapun penampilanmu aku akan tetap mencintaimu baby." Ucap Sehun kembali kali ini dengan nada serius.

Pelan namun pasti tangannya meraih dagu Jungkook, dan sontak membuat Jungkook menatap tepat pada mata Sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke Jungkook, bibir plum Jungkook menjadi titik fokusnya. Jarak diantara keduanya makin menipis. Satu gerakan lagi dan Sehun akan mencium bibir Jungkook.

"Mian hyung." Jungkook langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain mebuat Sehun gagal menciumnya.

"Hmm, Gwenchana aku tau kau belum siap untuk hal seperti ini." Sehun tersenyum tipis, jujur ia kecewa dengan sikap Jungkook yang sangat tak ingin dicium olehnya bahkan mereka sudah berpacaran hampir 2 tahun dan Sehun hanya bisa melakukan skinship biasa seperti mengenggam tangan atau memeluk Jungkook. Tapi semua keegoisan itu Sehun lawan karena rasa cintannya pada Jungkook lebih besar dibandingkan egonya.

Sehun mengenggam tangan Jungkook erat sambil berjalan di koridor, sebelum ke kelasnya Sehun akan mengantarkan Jungkook terlebih dahulu ke kelasnya. Katanya untuk memastikan keselamatan Jungkook, awalnya Jungkook merasa rishi diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi Sehun dengan segala sikap keras kepalanya berhasil membuat Jungkook menurut.

"HYUNG! SEHUN HYUNG!" Seseorang berteriak memanggil Sehun sontak memebuat Sehun dan Jungkook berbalik.

"Yak, kau ? Kenapa kau bisa disini di sekolahku?" Tanya Sehun pada namja tersebut.

"Hua, apa kau lupa minggu lalu kan aku bilang akan pindah sekolah. Dan disinilah sekarang aku pindah." Jawab namja tersebut tersenyum lebar.

"Wa wa kita benar-benar akan satu sekolahan, tapi kau kan satu tingkat di bawahku jadi kau akan seangkatan dengan Jungkook kalau begitu." Kata Sehun tersenyum.

"Jungkook ?" Namja tersebut kebingungan.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian. Kalau begitu perkenalkan ini Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Jungkook.

"Dan ini adalah Kim Taehyung sahabatku sejak kecil." Sehun menunjuk namja tersebut yang ternyata bernama Taehyung.

"Hai, aku Kim Taehyung senang bertemu denganmu Jungkook-ah." Taehyung memperlihatkan senyum kotaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-anyeong Jeon Ju-Jungkook imnida." Jungkook menjabat tangan Taehyung dengan gugup.

"AHahaha Jungkook neomu kyeopta." Sehun langsung mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa merintih menerima perlakuan Sehun tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir Taehyung-ah, Jungkook memang begitu dia orangnya pemalu. Bahkan dulu untuk berbicara dengannya aku sampai menunggu sebulan." Lanjut Sehun yang langsung mendapat cubitan di lengannya. Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum canggung melihat interaksi Sehun dan Jungkook.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua ini…hmmm sepasang kekasih ?" Tanya Taehyung agak ragu.

"Haha, tentu saja Jungkook ini adalah kekasihku." Jawab Sehun sambil merangkul Jungkook yang sedang menahan malu.

"O-oh be-begitu. Aku harus ke ruamg kepala sekolah kalau begitu." Ucap Taehyung dan langsung pergi.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu ? Kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba seperti itu." Monolog Sehun, sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung sampai hilang dari pandangannya, entah kenapa Jungkook tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

Selanjutnya Sehun dan Jungkook kembali berjalan.

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

Di kelas II-3 a.k.a Jungkook class

"Anak-anak hari ini ada murid baru di kelas kita. Nah silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap wali kelas II-3 saat masuk.

Jungkook langsung membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang menjadi murid baru di kelasnya.

"Annyeong, KIM TAEHYUNG IMNIDA" Taehyung memperkenalkan dirinya semangat di depan kelas II-3. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan matanya berhenti saat secara tak sengaja melihat Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Nah, Kim Taehyung silahkan kamu duduk di samping Jungkook. Dan Jungkook angkat tanganmu agar Taehyung duduk di sampingmu." Intruksi sang guru sukses membuyarkan acara saling menatap antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Tanpa bantahan Taehyung langsung berjalan ke arah bangku Jungkook dan duduk.

"Hai, tidak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi yah Jungkook-ah." Sapa Taehyung.

"N-ne." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya canggung.

"Haha aku tidak menyangka bisa sekelas dengan kekasih Sehun-hyung." Ucap Taehyung kembali yang membuat Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu dan Jungkook juga memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa Jungkook sadari ia melakukan aegyo di depan Taehyung.

" _Sial, kenapa dia sangat manis. Ku mohon Jungkook jangan menggodaku."_ Batin Taehyung, ia masih terus menatap Jungkook.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Sehunnie-hyung yah ?" Tanya Jungkook masih dengan gaya imutnya.

"N-Ne kami berteman semenjak kecil." Jawab Taehyung sambil menelah ludahnya, Jungkook sekarang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya berbunyi dan para siswa berbondong-bondong untuk ke kantin. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan Taehyung yang malah masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Eh, Tae-hyung kenapa kau tidak ke kantin ? Kau ingin ke kantin bersama ?" Ajak Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari bangkunya.

"Ah, aku tidak suka dengan keramaian. Kepalaku pusing jika melihat banyak orang." Balas Taehyung.

"Ah, kalau begitu kau ingin ikut denganku ke atap ?" Ajak Jungkook, Taehyung hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah tanda ia bingung.

"Itu tempat rahasiaku. Aku sering makan disana dan duduk disana. Bahkan Sehunie-hyung tidak tahu." Jungkook langsung menarik tangan Taehyung dan berjalan menuju ke atap.

Taehyung heran kenapa bisa Jungkook bisa ke atap setiap hari dengan jalur aneh seperti ini, dimana mereka harus memanjat terlebih dahulu dan melewati tangga berkarat.

"Nah, hyung bagaimana ? Tempatnya nyaman kan ?" Tanya Jungkook saat mereka sudah sampai di atap, dan hembusan angin langsung menyambut mereka.

"Ne, tempat ini benar-benar sejuk, nyaman, dan sepi." Balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis, yang berhasil membuat Jungkook terus memandang Taehyung.

"Ah, sudahlah ayo makan Hyung. Aku membawa bekal." Jungkook langsung duduk dan membuka bekal yang ia bawa.

Taehyung juga langsung duduk di hadapan Jungkook, bohong jika ia tidak tergiur dengan bekal Jungkook tersebut.

 _It is To late say Sorry~_

 _Cause that more than just your body~_

Baru saja Jungkook ingin menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, tapi tiba-tiba Handphonenya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo"

" _Baby kau tidak ke kantin ?"_

"Ne, hyung hari ini aku tidak ke kantin."

" _Ah, kau membawa bekal yah. Ya sudahlah kau harus makan kalau begitu"_

"Ne, arraseo."

" _Bye, Saranghae Kookie-ah"_

"Hehe Ne hyung"

"Itu Sehun-hyung ?" Tanya Taehyung, karena samar-samar tadi ia mendengar percakapan mereka, terutama di bagian akhir yang kenapa membuat hati Taehyung seperti ditusuk jarum.

"Ne, dia memang begitu." Jawab Jungkook santai sambil memakan makanannya.

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang terjadi di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka makan dengan diam taka da yang berbicara.

"Ehm, Tae-hyung kenapa kau pindah kesini ?" Tanya Jungkook saat mereka telah selesai makan, sekarang mereka hanya berdiri saling berhadapan mencoba menikmati angin yang berhembus,

"Itu, karena di sekolahku yang lama tak ada yang ingin berteman denganku. Mereka semua menganggap aku aneh, katanya aku memiliki dunia sendiri mirip alien dan mereka semua langsung menjauhiku." Balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum namun matanya memancarkan kekecewaan.

"Heh ? Itu mereka saja yang pabo tak ingin berteman denganmu. Aku saja yang baru bertemu denganmu tadi pagi rasanya ingin selalu bersamamu dan tak ingin berpisah." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

Taehyung langsung kaku melihat senyum Jungkook yang tulus sekaligus manis tersebut.

BRUKKK!

Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke tembok dan langsung mengurung Jungkook dengan kedua lengannya,

"H-hyung ke-kenapa ?" Tanya Jungkook gugup.

Tapi bukannya menjawab Taehyung langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook, Jungkook tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya namun bukan bertindak seperti biasanya saat Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kali ini Jungkook tidak bergerak seakan-akan menunggu gerakan Taehyung selanjutnya.

Kini Taehyung berhasil mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir plum milik Jungkook, Jungkook hanya membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Taehyung di bibirnya.

" _Tidak ! Jungkook-ah ini salah, bahkan Sehun yang kekasihmu kau tolak untuk menciummu tapi mengapa Taehyung yang baru tadi pagi kau temui. Kau biarkan merampas ciumanmu."_ Batin Jungkook berperang sendiri, akan tetapi tubuh Jungkook tak bisa berbohong, ia tidak menolak atau mendorong Taehyung tapi ia malah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung saat Taehyung semakin ganas mengemut bibirnya.

Bahkan saat Taehyung meminta akses untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jungkook, Jungkook dengan gampangnya membuka mulutnya.

"Tae-hngggg i-ini nggg sssh salah." Ucap Jungkook sambil sedikit mendesah saat Taehyung masih mencium bibir plumnya.  
Mendengar ucapan Jungkook tersebut, Taehyung langsung melepaskan pangutan mereka dengan mata melebar karena kaget.

"M-mian Jungkook-ah." Ucap Taehyung, ia bertambah kaget saat melihat keadaan Jungkook, seragam Jungkook agak berantakan.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin berbalik dan berjalan, tiba-tiba ujung seragamnya di tarik oleh Jungkook.  
"H-hyung, ci-ciuman tadi itu artinya a-ap untukmu ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan gugup pada Taehyung yang kini berdiri membelakanginya.

 **END**

Aiiiii Bercanda maksudnya

 **TO BE CONTINYUED**

Alooo,gua balik dengan FF baru, hahaha padahal hutang FF gua masih numpuk, tapi apalah daya kalo ide ini nggak keluar ntar jadi penyakit.

Haha ok segitu aja bacot author

Jangan lupa follow or like dan paling penting comment yah


	2. Chapter 2

**SSSt! SARANGHAE**

Author : VK3001

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, School-life,

Leght : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Oh Sehun a.k.a EXO Sehun

Another cast, find in story

VKook Pairing

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama,lagu dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : Bigbang_Let's Not Falling in love

 _Mendengar ucapan Jungkook tersebut, Taehyung langsung melepaskan pangutan mereka dengan mata melebar karena kaget._

" _M-mian Jungkook-ah." Ucap Taehyung, ia bertambah kaget saat melihat keadaan Jungkook, seragam Jungkook agak berantakan._

 _Baru saja Taehyung ingin berbalik dan berjalan, tiba-tiba ujung seragamnya di tarik oleh Jungkook.  
"H-hyung, ci-ciuman tadi itu artinya a-ap untukmu ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan gugup pada Taehyung yang kini berdiri membelakanginya._

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

"Mianhae, Jungkook-ah sungguh aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Balas Taehyung masih membelakangi Jungkook

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana, jadi kalau tidak suka dengan kejadian tadi. Hmm lupakan saja Kookie." Lanjut Taehyung yang langsung berjalan pelan, ia tidak sanggup untuk berbalik dan menatap Jungkook, bisa-bisa ia kembali hilang kendali.

DUAGH!(?)

"AUWWWW" Teriak Taehyung saat merasa ada suatu benda yang mengenai kepalanya.

Ia pun langsung berbalik dan ternyata tadi Jungkook melemparnya dengan sepatu miliknya sendiri. Taehyung langsung menatap Jungkook yang matanya memerah sepertinya ia menahan tangisnya.

"Dasar bodoh ! Seenaknya saja kau mencuri first kissku dan gampang sekali kau bilang untuk melupakannya. Dasar Kim Taehyung Pabo." Marah Jungkook yang langsung berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan memasang sepatunya yang tadi ia lemparkan ke kepala Taehyung.

"M-mwo apa ma-maksudmu ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah blanknya.

"Molla, pikirkan saja sendiri Pabo !." Balas Jungkook sarkatis dan langsung meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih blank.

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

Jam sekolah telah berakhir, dan disinilah mereka (re:Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Sehun) di salah satu café langganan Sehun, katanya Sehun ingin mentraktir mereka dalam rangka kedatangan Taehyung serta merayakan anniversary Sehun dan Jungkook yang ke 1 tahun 10 bulan.

Akan tetapi antara Jungkook dan Taehyung masih terjadi akward moment.

"Hei, kalian ayo makan ini. Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?" Tegur Sehun saat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa diam satu sama lain

"ANI!" Jawab Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan, yang sukses membuat mereka saling menatap kembali satu sama lain, dan Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat mereka berdua.

"Ya, ya, ya kalau begitu kalian berdua makan saja kalau begitu." Titah Sehun sambil tertawa kecil, membuat 2 bocah (Taehyung Jungkook) mengangguk dan memakan makanan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian sekelaskan dan kalau tidak salah kalian berdua juga sebangku kan ?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Hngg… Ne, kenapa hyung bisa tahu ?" Tanya Taehyung masih sambil makan.

"Dasar bodoh, tadikan aku datang ke kelas kalian untuk menjemput Jungkook. Jadi tentu saja aku melihat kalian sebangku." Jawab Sehun yang hanya dibalas cengirang bodoh dari Taehyung.

"Benar sekali, Taehyungie memang pabo." Sambung Jungkook tiba-tiba yang membuat Taehyung dan Sehun melihatnya.

"Ha ? Ada Apa ?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

"Eh sejak kapan Jungkookie dekat dengan Taehyung ?" Tanya Sehun penasaran

"Kenapa Sehunie-hyung bilang begitu ?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jungkook malah bertanya balik.

"Eh, itu karena kau dengan berani mengatainya pabo, bahkan kau memanggilnya Taehyungie. Biasanya kan kau selalu bersikap formal dengan orang yang baru kau temui." Jawab Sehun yang membuat Jungkook juga bingung sendiri, dan sukses membuat beberapa kembang api meledak di hati Taehyung, entah kenapa ia merasa senang kalau ternyata ia sudah dibilang cukup dekat dengan Jungkook.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok hyung. Itu karena aku dan dia sebangku jadi ya ya seperti itulah. Haha" Jawab Jungkook disertai tawa garingnya.

"Tapi baguslah, kau kan biasanya sulit bergaul dengan orang lain. Dan aku salut padamu Taehyung, baru sehari kau sudah bisa dekat dengan Jungkook." Sehun tersenyum pada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Haha kau bisa saja hyung. Ini hanya berjalan alami kok." Ucap Taehyung dengan sedikit canggung.

Setelah beberapa perbimcangan tadi akhirnya mereka bertiga menikmati makanan mereka dengan tenang. Namun,

"Astaga Jungkookie, sudah berapa kali hyung bilang kalau makan pelan-pelan saja." Ucap Jungkook sambil membersihkan makanan yang belepotan di bibir Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook hanya menerima perlakuan Sehun dengan biasa, menunjukkan kalau ia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun.

Taehyung hanya bisa melihat adegan lovey dovey di depannya dengan tatapan cemburu dan sakit hati. Entah kenapa sepertinya Jungkook merasakan tatapan tajam dari Taehyung, ia buru-buru mendorong tangan Sehun yang membersihkan bibirnya,

"Eh, aku ke kamar kecil sebentar dulu yah." Pamit Sehun tiba-tiba meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook

"Mianhae." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba

"Ha, untuk apa ?" Balas Jungkook dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena kejadiaan di atap tadi. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud… hmm mencuri first kissmu." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada bersalah yang sangat kentara.

"Sudahlah aku tidak peduli lagi." Balas Jungkook, tapi ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang marah, sangat marah justru.

"Jungkook-ah sebenarnya kau marah karena aku menciummu atau karena aku menyuruhmu untuk melupakan ciuman kita ?" Tanya Taehyung, raut wajahnya serius, ia mengharapkan jawaban Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook hanya diam kaku, ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Jujur ia juga tidak tau mengapa ia marah pada Taehyung. Mungkinkah ia marah karena Taehyung menyuruhnya melupakan ciuman mereka dan menganggap itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Hey, hey kenapa kalian berdua terlihat sangat serius. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang salah ?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja datang

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok hyung." Jawab Taehyung santai, lalu kemudian ia melirik Jungkook yang kelihatannya masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Taehyung tadi.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Eh, Taehyung-ah ngomong-ngomong sekarang kau tinggal dimana ?" Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang yang terjadi.

"Oh, itu. Aku tinggal di gangnam blok L no 31" Jawab Taehyung santai.

"MWO?" Kaget Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Haha, kau tau Taehyung, alamatmu itu tepat berada di samping rumah Jungkook." Jawab Sehun sambil tertawa. Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya kaget. " _Ya tuhan apakah ini semua takdir."_ Pikir Taehyung.

"Wua, kita bertiga bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Kau bisa ikut di mobilku Tae, tiap hari aku menjemput Jungkook kok." Ucap Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah. Dengan terpaksa Jungkook harus pulang hanya berdua dengan Taehyung menggunakan bus. Karena Sehun dengan tiba-tiba harus pulang lebih awal bahkan sebelum waktu pulang sekolah Sehun sudah meninggalkan sekolah dan tak lupa ia berpesan agar Taehyung harus pulang bersama dengan Jungkook, Sehun takut Jungkook kenapa-kenapa dan Sehun percaya pada Taehyung.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku bus. Jungkook sibuk melihat keluar jendela karena jujur ia masih merasa canggung jika hanya berdua dengan Taehyung,

Sedangkan Taehyung sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri sambil mendengar musik dari earphone merah yang ia gunakan. Sekilas Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang terlihat bosan.

PLUK

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memasukkan sebelah earphonenya ke telinga Jungkook. Jungkook sontak langsung menatap Taehyung

"Kau terlihat bosan, jadi aku beri sebelah earphoneku. Cobalah dengarkan." Ucap Taehyung.

"Heh ? Lagu ini." Tanya Jungkook saat mendengar lagu yang terputar.

"Nothing like us Justin bieber. Salah satu lagu kesukaanku. Apa kau menyukainya ?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Mwo ? Aku juga menyukai lagu ini. Berarti kita sama." Ucap Jungkook antusias

"Wa, wa selera music kita sama kookie. Haha" Taehyung tertawa yang membuat Jungkook tertegun melihat Taehyung.

"Ah selain itu apa lagi yang kau sukai?" Taehyung bertanya dengan semangatnya.

Dan akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook saling menceritakan kesukaan mereka dengan antusias tanpa mempedulikan tatapan rishi penumpang lain yang merasa berisik dengan percakapan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Hua, hujan. Bagaimana ini ?" Rajuk Jungkook saat mereka sudah sampai di halte pemberhentian mereka.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Rumah kita masih cukup terlalu jauh. Dan hujan juga cukup deras." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengadahkan tangannya ke atas menampung(?) tetes

hujan

"Ais, padahal aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah." Rajuk Jungkook kembali, kali ini sambil menghentakkan kakinya lucu.

"Yak, kelinci manja kesini." Panggil Taehyung, Jungkook melihat aneh ke arah Taehyung yang sedang membuka blazernya dan mengangkatnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Hei apa yang kau lihat, cepat masuk ke bawa blazerku, dan kita berlari menembus hujan" Perintah Taehyung, dan Jungkook juga langsung menurut.

" _Huh ini terlalu dekat."_ Pikir Jungkook saat mereka berdua berlari bersama di bawah hujan dengan blazer milik Taehyung yang melindungi kepala mereka.

"Hua, akhirnya sampai juga." Riang Jungkook saat sampai di depan pintu rumahnya

"Tae-hyungie ayo kita masuk." Ajak Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Ah, tak usah. Rumahku kan hanya disebelah." Tolak Taehyung.

"Hey, hey kau jangan seperti itu. Kau mampir dulu aku akan membuatkanmu sup, agar kau bisa hangat. Dan kau tinggal sendirikan jadi tidak ada yang memasak untukmu." Jungkook memaksa Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam membuat Jungkook menjadi gemas.

"Ais, tak usah malu. Lagipula temani aku saja. Kedua orang tuaku sedang di luar kota jadi aku sendiri di rumah."Jungkook langsung menarik Taehyung masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung ke kamar Jungkook.

"Nah, hyung kita harus mengeringkan baju kita dulu." Ucap Jungkook saat mereka sampai di kamar Jungkook.

DUARRR!

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar

"HUA!" Teriak Jungkook dan tanpa sadar ia langsung memeluk Taehyung, hal tersebut sontak membuat seluruh tubuh Taehyung seperti tersengat listrik.

"Ah, mi-mian. Aku sungguh tadi hanya takut." Ucap Jungkook tersenyum canggung memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya malu-malu.

BRUK!

Seperti déjà vu, dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke tembok dan mengurung pergerakan Jungkook dengan kedua lengannya, persis seperti yang terjadi pada saat di atap sekolah 2 hari yang lalu.

"Ke-kenapa ?" Tanya Jungkook

"Kita belum menyelesaikan urusan kita yang diatap 2 hari lalu Kookie." Balas Taehyung dengan suara huskynya yang cukup membuat Jungkook merinding.

"Jadi kenapa kau marah padaku ? karena aku menciummu atau karena aku bilang untuk melupakannya ?" Lanjut Taehyung kembali masih dengan suara huskynya yang menggoda.

"A-aku saat itu marah bu-bukan karena ciumannya, i-itu hanya kare-hmpppppt…" belum selesai Jungkook menjawab Taehyung langsung menyerang bibir Jungkook dan kembali memberikan frech kiss dengan perang lidah yang cukup hebat.

"Saranghae Jungkook-ah." Ucap Taehyung saat ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

"Mwo !? Apa maksudmu !?"Tanya Jungkook yang lebih terkesan seperti membentak

"Mianhae Jungkook-ah tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kita baru bertemu selama 2 hari tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Taehyung sambil terus menatap Jungkook.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, saat Sehun-hyung memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Aku tahu ini salah karena kau adalah kekasih dari sahabatku yang bahkan sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku ini, aku mencintaimu meskipun kau milik orang lain, dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya Jungkook." Lanjut Taehyung matanya memancarkan kejujuran dan ketulusan tapi ada kesedihan di dalamnya. Bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa dia menjadi cengeng dan sendu seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu miliki aku seutuhnya hyung. Nado saranghae." Balas Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung melihatnya, dan ternyata Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku juga tau ini salah hyung. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu hyung. Dan buat aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya malam ini." Lanjut Jungkook mantap

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Huoooo chap 2 selesai,, oke makasih buat semua yang udah baca, review,follow atau fav

Nggak nyangka lumayan juga yang mau baca ff aku yang ini

Dan mungkin buat chap depannya agak lama update soalnya aku juga mau lanjutin 2 ff ku yang lain. Terus aku juga harus bertapa buat cari inspirasi adegan NCnya hahah *apa ini

Udah deh bye

Jangan lupa comment, follow dan fav

Love you,


	3. Chapter 3

**SSSt! SARANGHAE**

Genre : Romance, School-life,

Leght : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Oh Sehun a.k.a EXO Sehun

Another cast, find in story

VKook Pairing

Backsound : Little Mix_Secret Love Song pt.2, Little Mix ft Jason Derulo_Secret Love Song

WARNING! Ada Mature Content so aku ingetin duluan yah, selanjutnya terserah kalian aja…

" _Kau tahu, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, saat Sehun-hyung memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Aku tahu ini salah karena kau adalah kekasih dari sahabatku yang bahkan sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku ini, aku mencintaimu meskipun kau milik orang lain, dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya Jungkook." Lanjut Taehyung matanya memancarkan kejujuran dan ketulusan tapi ada kesedihan di dalamnya. Bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa dia menjadi cengeng dan sendu seperti ini._

" _Kalau begitu miliki aku seutuhnya hyung. Nado saranghae." Balas Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung melihatnya, dan ternyata Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan air matanya._

" _Aku juga tau ini salah hyung. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu hyung. Dan buat aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya malam ini." Lanjut Jungkook mantap_

Chapter 3

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

BUK !

Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook di kasurnya,dan iapun langsung menindih Jungkook yang sudah berbaring pasrah.

"Kau yakin dengan ini Jungkook-ah ?" Tanya Taehyung lembut sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jungkook

"Ne, aku yakin padamu hyung." Balas Jungkook disertai anggukan kecil,

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat tanggapan Jungkook tersebut. Ia langsung memangut bibir cherry Jungkook dengan lembut sangat lembut terkesan merupakan ciuman inoncent. Sedikit demi sedikit Taehyung mulai melumat bibir Jungkook meminta lebih, Jungkook mengerti keinginan Taehyung tersebut membalas melumat bibir Taehyung, ia juga membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Taehyung berperang dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Suhu ruangan di kamar Jungkook mulai memanas padahal diluar sedang hujan. Entah sejak kapan tapi sekarang Taehyung maupun Jungkook sudah melepas pakaian mereka. Dan pakaian mereka dengan indahnya berceceran di lantai sedangkan sang pemilik tidak mempedulikannya.

Setelah puas berciuman panas kali ini Taehyung mulai turun ke leher putih Jungkook, ia mengecup lembut leher Jungkook tersebut tanpa gigitan ataupun lumatan yang akan menimbulkan tanda di keesokan harinya. Ia tidak ingin orang curiga dengan Jungkook apabila ia meninggalkan tanda di leher tersebut. Taehyung hanya terus mencium dan menjilati leher Jungkook. Setelah puas bermain dengan leher Jungkook, Taehyung kemudian bermain dengan nipple Jungkook, ia menghisap kuat nipple Jungkook bergantian seakan akan ada air susu yang akan keluar dari situ.

"Hnggg, Tae-hyunghhhh" Racau Jungkook saat Taehyung secara bergantian menghisap nipple Jungkook, ia hanya bisa menarik rambut kecoklatan Taehyung untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya tersebut.

Taehyung kembali bergerak turun, kali ini ia mengecup paha bagian dalam Jungkook dengan sensual berkali-kali.

Taehyung kemudian beralih mengecupi junior mungil milik Jungkook, lalu kemudian ia mengulum Junior Jungkook tersebut,

"H-hyung a-aku shhh i-ingin ke-luar ahh." Ucap Jungkook disertai keluarnya miliknya tersebut.

Taehyung kemudian bangkit dan mengecup bibir Jungkook lembut.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini kan ?" Tanya Taehyung kembali, dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Jungkook.

"Baiklah kita langsung saja kalau begitu." Taehyung mulai membuka kedua kaki Jungkook

"Karena ini pertama kalinya jadi aku kira pasti ini sangat sakit. Jadi kalau kau kesakitan cakar atau gigit aku saja yah." Ucap Taehyung lembut, ia benar-benar tak ingin menyakit namja manis yang ada dibawahnya.

"Ne hyung," Jungkook tersenyum manis sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung

Taehyung mulai memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Jungkook,

"Ahhhh !" Teriak Jungkook sambil memeluk erat leher Taehyung, ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan.  
"Tahan sebentar lagi sayang." Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook, ia mengusap peluh di dahi Jungkook.

JLEB

Akhirnya Taehyung berhasil memasukkan seluruh Juniornya ke dalam hole milik Jungkook.

"Mo-move h-hyung." Ucap Jungkook sedikit terisak, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook, ia benar-benar kagum melihat Jungkook yang tetap terlihat indah.

"Baiklah hyung bergerak." Taehyung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mengin-outkan Juniornya.

Malam semakin larut, dan Taehyung serta Jungkook masih melakukan aktivitas panas mereka. Taehyung makin bergerak cepat memperdalam sodokannya, dan Jungkook juga ikut bergerak membantu Taehyung.

Badan Jungkook terhentak-hentak keras seirama dengan sodokan Taehyung yang makin cepat.

"H-hyung Ahh aku sudah ehnggg ingin keluar akhhhh." Jungkook berbicara di sela desahannya.

"Bersama baby, ahhhh." Balas Taehyung, dan Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan cairannya disusul Taehyung yang juga mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Jungkook.

Setelah mengelurkan miliknya dari Jungkook. Taehyung langsung membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Ia memakai bajunya dan tak lupa pula ia juga memasangkan baju Jungkook. Taehyung tak ingin besok pagi mereka berdua flu akibat tidur tanpa memakai baju sedangkan di luar sedang hujan.

"Jungkook-ah Gomawo." Ucap Taehyung sambil menidurkan dirinya disamping Jungkook.

"Terima Kasih untuk apa hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang sedang memandanginya.

"Terima kasih karena memberiku moment indah seperti ini." Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian mengelus pelan pipi Jungkook

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau mau mencintaiku yang seperti ini." Balas Jungkook disertai dengan senyum kelincinya.

"Kau tau, kau sangat sempurna untukku. Mungkin bidadari saja malu bertemu denganmu baby. Selain itu aku hanya butuh waktu 5 detik untuk mencintaimu." Ucap Taehyung tulus.

Ia lalu memeluk Jungkook erat, member isyarat agar mereka tidur saja.

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

Matahari mulai terbit, dan cahaya nya mulai masuk melalui jendela, menyinari 2 namja yang tidur saling berpelukan, seakan tak ingin berpisah.

 _Fall~~ Everything~~_

 _Fall~~ Everything~~_

Tiba-tiba sebuah Handphone berbunyi, dan itu sukses membangunkan Taehyung. Ia sejenak menatap Jungkook yang masih tertidur pulas di dalam pelukannya.

Taehyungpun mulai bergerak pelan mengambil handpone, ia tidak ingin malaikat yang ada dalam pelukannya terbangun.

"Yeoboseoyo"

" _Ne, Yeoboseyo."_

"Nugu ?"

" _Eh Taehyung-ah"_

"Ne, ada apa ?"

" _Ke-kenapa bisa kau yang mengangkat telpon Jungkook."_

"Eh. Sehun hyung ?"

" _Tae ?"_

"I-itu hyung, a-aku menemani Jungkook, se-semalam hujan deras, ia ia juga sendirian."

" _Oh~ baiklah kalau begitu kalian siap-siap sekarang. Aku akan menjemput kalian untuk ke sekolah hari ini."_

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya lega, pasalnya tadi ia sangat kaget ia tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah handphone Jungkook. Dan parahnya Sehun yang menelpon.

"Hng, Taehyungie hyung kenapa ?" Tanya Jungkook yang baru saja bangun.

"Aniya, tidak apa-apa kok. Sehun hyung akan datang menjemput kita ke sekolah. Jadi sebaiknya kita siap-siap sekarang." Jawab Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Hyung…" Panggil Jungkook

"Ne, ada apa." Taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook

"Hyung, apapun yang terjadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Jungkook dengan wajah sendunya

Taehyung langsung berjalan kembali ke arah Jungkook yang masih duduk di atas kasur. Ia mengangkat dagu Jungkook dengan tangannya. Ia langsung mengecup bibir Jungkook dengan sangat lembut.

"Aniya, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Apapun yang terjadi kau jangan meninggalkan aku." Taehyung kembali mencium Jungkook. Jungkook maupun Taehyung tersenyum dalam ciuman lembut tersebut.

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

2 bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian Taehyung dan Jungkook menyatakan cinta. Yang artinya 2 bulan juga Taehyung dan Jungkook berpacaran di belakang Sehun. Bahkan sekarang Taehyung hampir tiap hari datang ke rumah Jungkook, orang tua Jungkookpun sudah mengenal Taehyung dengan sangat baik.

Selain itu di sekolah Sehun, Taehyung dan Jungkook selalu bersama kemanapun. Dimata orang lain terlihat kalau mereka bertiga adalah sahabat sehidup semati dimana Sehun dan Jungkook adalah sepasang kekasih dimana Taehyung adalah sahabat mereka. Tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Taehyung dan Jungkook termasuk Sehun sendiri

In Kantin

"Kalian berdua ingin pesan apa ?" Tanya Sehun pada Taehyung dan Jungkook saat mereka sampai di meja yang biasa mereka tempati.

"Aku seperti biasa hyung." Jawab Taehyung dan langsung duduk tepat di hadapan Jungkook.

"Kalau Jungkookie mau apa ?" Sehun mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang pedas saja hyung." Pinta Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

"Ehm baiklah aku akan mencarikan sesuatu yang pedas. Kalau begitu aku pergi memesan dulu." Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk memesan makanan.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa makan yang pedas ?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok hyung. Sekarang aku sangat ingin makan yang pedas-pedas." Jawab Jungkook menampilkan cengiran kelincinya.

"Awas saja kalau kau sakit perut. Jangan mengeluh padaku." Omel Taehyung dan mengelus pipi Jungkook lembut.

Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lembut dan perlahan mengenggam kedua tangan Jungkook lembut.

"H-hyung." Gugup Jungkook dan langsung menarik tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat alis menandakan ia bertanya mengapa Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya.

"Yak, hyung nanti ada yang lihat." Ucap Jungkook dengan suara kecil sambil menunduk, ia sedikit menyesal dengan perlakuannya tadi pada Taehyung.

"Saranghae Jungkook-ah." Tiba-tiba Taehyung berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook, dan sukses mebuat seluruh wajah Jungkook memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Na-nado Taehyungie." Balas Jungkook dengan suara amat kecil, tapi tetap dapat didengar oleh Taehyung.

Taehyungpun gemas dengan sikap Jungkook ia langsung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook sambil tertawa keras. Dan Jungkook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hei, hei, Taehyung apalagi yang kau lakukan pada Jungkookie sampai-sampai dia meraju seperti itu." Sehun datang sambil membawa makanan mereka bertiga.

"Tidak kok hyung, aku hanya berbicara biasa saja dan dia malah membuat bibirnya seperti bebek hahaha." Balas Taehyung masih tertawa

"Yak, Taehyungie berhenti mengangguku." Jungkook langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Taehyung, ia langsung memukuli Taehyung dengan brutal.

"Ya tuhan kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar." Sehun menarik Jungkook yang semakin brutal memukul Taehyung untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Hm, sejak kapan kelinci manisku ini berubah menjadi macan betina ha ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menarik pipi Jungkook gemas.

"Tanyakan saja pada alien menyebalkan itu hyung." Rajuk Jungkook yang langsung mendapat gelak tawa dari Sehun maupun Taehyung.

"Eh, nanti sore ayo kita bertiga berjalan-jalan ke Hongdae." Ajak Sehun, mata Jungkook langsung berbinar-binar mendengar ajakan Sehun tersebut.

"Mwo ? Bertiga ? Dan aku akan menjadi lalat diantara kalian yang pacaran." Protes Taehyung.

"Haha, siapa suruh kau jomblo. Makanya cari pacar sana." Ejek Sehun yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Taehyung.

"Jadi kau ingin yang seperti apa untuk jadi pacarmu. Aku akan mencarikan pacar untukmu. Tinggalkan sebutkan saja siapa, maka aku akan memberikannya." Lanjut Sehun kembali.

"Aku tidak terlalu ribet. Aku hanya ingin Jungkook yang menjadi pacarku, bagaimana ? Hahaha" Jawab Taehyung sambil tertawa tanda ia bercanda, tapi matanya menyiratkan kalau ia serius mengatakan itu.

Jungkook terkejut mendengar perkataan Taehyung tersebut, ia tau kalau saat ini Taehyung serius dan tidak sedang bercanda.

"Hahaha kau sangat lucu Taehyung. Jungkook itu milikku tidak mungkin aku memberikannya untukmu." Balas Sehun masih tertawa. Sedangkan Jungkook maupun Taehyung hanya saling memandang sambil melemparkan senyum kesedihan satu sama lain.

"Kali ini serius Kim Taehyung. Aku akan mencarikanmu pacarmu. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak." Putus Sehun tegas

"ANDWAE ! ITU TIDAK BOLEH." Refleks Jungkook berteriak, Sehun memandang Jungkook bimgung, dan Taehyung menampilkan smirknya paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Jungkook.

"Kenapa Taehyung tidak boleh pacaran Jungkookie ?" Tanya Sehun

"I-itu ka-karena Taehyungie menyebalkan, jadi nanti pacar Taehyungie marah-marah terus." Jawab Jungkook gugup, membuat Taehyung makin tersenyum geli.

"Haha, kau sangat polos Jungkookie. Memangnya kau tau rasanya jadi pacar Taehyung ?" Balas Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

"A-aku,,i-itu,,Tae-taehyungie." Jungkook gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Sehun tersebut.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak usah mencarikan pacar untukku. Aku sudah punya pacar kok." Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba

"M-mwo ? Sejak kapan ?" Tanya Sehun antusian

"Haha sejak dua bulan lalu hyung. Dan dia ada diluar negri sekarang jadi aku tak bisa mengenalkannya hyung." Ucap Taehyung kembali, Jungkook menatapnya sendu.

"Dan dia sangat indah hyung. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari dia hyung. Aku sungguh mencintainya hyung apapun yang terjadi." Sambung Taehyung dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Jungkook yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya,karena sedikit saja air matanya bisa jatuh.

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

In Hongdae Street

Sehung, Jungkook, dan Taehyung akhirnya berjalan-jalan di Hongdae. Setelah Sehun dengan susah payah menyeret Taehyung akhirnya Taehyungpun mau ikut. Itu juga karena Jungkook yang membujuknya bukan karena permintaan Sehun.

"Ais kenapa harus ikut kalian sih kemari." Gerutu Taehyung sambil memperbaiki snapback yang ia pasang terbalik.

"Sebenarnya saat kau menolak aku sudah pasrah tidak mengajakmu pergi. Tapi kelinci satu ini sangat ingin kau juga ikut." Balas Sehun, sedangkan yang disinggung hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kenapa disini kalian berdua yang seperti pasangan ?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menaikkan alis mereka bingung.

"Ais, coba perhatikan kalian." Ucap Sehun kembali

Taehyung dan Jungkookpun meneliti penampilan mereka

Taehyung sendiri memakai kaos hitam polos dengan kemeja white 13 yang berwarna merah tanpa ia kancingkan, selain itu ia juga memakai celana jeans hitam selutut dengan sepatu vans hitamnya. Tak lupa snapback yang ia pasang terbalik menambah kesan manly dan keren padanya.

Jungkook sendiri memakai sweater kebesaran bergaris merah dan hitam dengan jeans yang selutu berwarna hitam, Jungkook juga memakai sepatu vans hitam yang sama persis dengan milik Taehyung. Selain itu juga Jungkook membawa ransel kecil entah untuk menyimpoan apa. Tapi Jungkook benar-benar terlihat manis.

Sedangkan Sehun berbeda sendiri ia memakai kemeja berwarna Navy dengan jeans biru yang panjang dipadukan dengan sepatu converse.

Setelah sadar dengan penampilan mereka Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa bersama

"Haha itu takdir hyung. Aku dan Jungkook sepertinya berjodoh." Taehyung tidak berhenti tertawa

"Ne, sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan bersama hyung." Balas Jungkook yang juga tertawa

Sehun yang awalnya kesal ikut tertawa melihat dua orang yang paling ia sayangi selain keluarganya itu tertawa senang.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya bersenang-senang di Hongdae, mereka terus tertawa seakan tidak ada beban dianara mereka.

Taehyung tertawa senang saat ia keluar dari sebuah toko. Ia terus memandang barang yang ada di dalam paper bag yang ia pegang, paper bag tersebut berisi bando kelinci yang sangat manis serta sebua kalung yang berbandul bintang. Ia berencana ingin memberikannya pada Jungkook.

Ia pun sepanjang perjalanan tersenyum menuju ke tempat Sehun dan Jungkook menunggunya. Tapi saat ia melihat Sehun dan Jungkook tiba-tiba senyumnya pudar. Pasalnya tepat di depannya Sehun dan Jungkook sedang berbelanja aksesoris, terlihat Sehun dengan sangat sayangnya memilih aksesoris disitu dan membuat Jungkook mencobanya. Terutama saat Sehun memakaikan Jungkook sebuah bando dengan telinga Minnie Mouse. Dan Jungkook tertawa terlihat sangat senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

Taehyung hanya terus menatap pemandangan di depannya, hatinya terasa sakit. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba Jungkook berbalik dan melihat Taehyung yang berdiri mematung. Ia tersenyum ke arah Taehyung.

"TAEHYUNGI, AYO KITA PERGI !" Teriak Jungkook semangat

Taehyung kembali tersenyum dan berjalan cepat ke arah Sehun dan Jungkook.

Jungkookpun langsung berjalan di depan Sehun dan Taehyung, ia sangat senang. Bahkan ia berlari-lari kecil. Yang tak jarang ia mendaptkan teriakan agar berhati-hati dari Sehun.

BUK!

"Awww…" Benar saja tiba-tiba Jungkook terjatuh.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook terjatuh, langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Jungkook. Sedikit lagi ia sampai pada Jungkook, iapun bersiap-siap untuk mengangkat Jungkook.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu sudah mengendong Jungkook ala bridal style. Taehyung sedikit terkejut dan ia hanya memandang Jungkook yang digendong oleh Sehun tersebut.

Ia pun langsung berjalan mengikuti mereka, ia hanya berjalan dibelakang sambil terus menatap Jungkook yang berada digendongan Sehun. Tiba-tiba Jungkook berbalik menatap Taehyung.

"Gwenchana ?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia hanya menggerakkan mulutnya pelan agar Jungkook tau apa yang ia katakana.

Jungkook mengangguk tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Saranghae…" Ucap Taehyung kembali tanpa suara

"Nado Saranghae…" Balas Jungkook juga tanpa suara. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada Taehyung.

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

"Sudah hyung bilang kan tadi, kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati." Omel Sehun sambil mengobati luka pada lutut Jungkook.

"Mi-mianhae…" Jungkook hanya menunduk di ceramahi oleh Sehun, karena ini juga akibat dari kesalahannya sendiri.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di Hongdae street tersebut

"Sshhhh…"Jungkook meringis saat Sehun memberikan obat merah pada lututnya.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memegang tangan Jungkook yang berada di belakang paper bag. Jungkook menatap Taehyung, Taehyung hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan Jungkook, menandakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Taehyung dan Jungkook akhirnya hanya berpegangang tangan dibalik paper bag, yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya.

You can Call me Monster~~~

Tiba-tiba Handphone Sehun berbunyi. Sehunpun langsung berdiri dan berjalan agak jauh untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih berpegangan tangan.

"Lututmu baik-baik saja kan ?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung, Sehunie hyung sudah mengobatinya tadi." Jawab Jungkook

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati ne. kau tau tadi aku sangat kaget melihatmu terjatuh." Taehyung mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah Taehyung-ah" Panggil Sehun yang sontak membuat pegangan tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook terlepas.

"Ne hyung ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Appaku menyuruhku menjemput sepupuku yang berasal dari Cina sekarang. Mianhae aku pergi sekarang." Pamit Sehun tiba-tiba, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook terlebih dahulu kemudian berjalan menuju ke parkiran.

"Eh, Taehyung aku titip Jungkook yah. Jaga dia baik-baik."Ucap Sehun kembali sebelum benar-benar pergi.

~~ SSSt! SARANGHAE ~~

Setelah Sehun pergi, Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya saling diam.

"Ehm, Jungkook ambil ini. Aku membelikannya untukmu." Ucap Taehyung memecah keheningan sambil memberikan Jungkook paper bagnya yang tadi.

Jungkook langsung menerima paper bag tersebut, ia tersenyum saat melihat bando kelinci yang dibelikan Taehyung. Mata doenya langsung membulat saat ia melihat kalung berbandul bintang yang Taehyung beli tadi.

"Sini aku pasangkan," Tawar Taehyung

Jungkookpun langsung memberikan kalung tersebut pada Taehyung, dan Taehyung langsung memasangkan kalung itu pada Jungkook.

"Gomapta hyung. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Jungkook sambil terus memegangin bintang di kalung tersebut.

"Jungkook-ah akhir-akhir ini aku menyukai sebuah lagu. Mau mendengarnya bersama ?" Taehyung mengeluarkan handphone dan Earphonenya.

Jungkook memngangguk dan mengambil sebelah earphone Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai memutar lagu tersebut, ternyata Taehyung memutar lagu Secret Love Song yang dinyanyikan Little Mix bersama Jason Derulo

"H-hyung la-lagu ini." Ucap Jungkook saat menyadari lirik dari lagu yang didengarkannya tersebut.

"Ne, lagu ini bercerita tentang cinta rahasia. Dimana salah satu dari mereka memiliki kekasih. Sehingga mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka" Taehyung memandang tepat ke mata Jungkook.

"Hyung, aku benci keadaan ini !" Kata Jungkook tiba-tiba

"Aku tau sayang. Sangat tau." Taehyung mulai memeluk Jungkook.

"Hyung apa benar hubungan kita ini benar-benar tidak ada harapan hiks ?" Tanya Jungkook lagi, air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya meluncur.

"Itu tidak benar Jungkook. Kita masih memiliki harapan walaupun itu sangat kecil." Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook, sepertinya sedikit lagi ia juga akan meneteskan matanya

"H-hyung aku ingin berteriak diatap mengatakan kalau aku milikmu hyung hiks." Jungkook makin menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung

"Ne, hyung juga ingin semua orang tau kalau Jeon Jungkook adalah milik Kim Taehyung." Bukannya makin tenang Jungkook malah makin menangis mendengar perkataan Taehyung tersebut.

"Hyung aku sangat ingin kita bisa bergandengan tangan di jalan, dan aku juga ingin bebas mencium mu hyung, aku ingin kita seperti pasangan lainnya hyung. Kenapa kita tidak bisa seperti itu hyung ? Kenapa tidak bisa hyung ? Aku ini milikmu hyung. Cause I'm yours." Jungkook mencurahkan semua emosinya tangisannya pun makin terdengar memilukan.

"Minahae…Mianhae…Jungkook-ah. Aku tau semua nya tak akan cukup. Waktu yang kita curi untuk bersama seperti ini memang tidak akan pernah cukup. Kaun dan aku harus bersembunyi saat di luar. Disaat aku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu dan kau tak bisa menjadi milikku. Aku juga tak mau Jungkook-ah." Taehyung terus mengelus kepala Jungkook yang masih menangis dipelukannya.

"Tapi percayalah Jungkook, hari itu akan datang dimana kita bisa saling memiliki. Saat kita bebas untuk mengucap kata saranghae satu sama lain." Lanjut Taehyung, yang kemudian mencoba menegakkan kembali badan Jungkook.

Taehyung terus menatap mata Jungkook dalam.

"Saranghae Jungkook-ah. Bertahanlah ku mohon." Ucap Taehyung lembut, Taehyung mulai mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook, Jungkook yang mengerti apa yang selanjutnya terjadi langsung menutup matanya

CUP

Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook lembut tanpa nafsu, mereka hanya menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview Next Chapter :

' _Terima Kasih Taehyung-ah. Sudah menjaga Jungkookie ku."  
_

" _Sehunie-hyung kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?"_

" _Taehyungie Jangan bilang kau menyerah ?"_

" _Mianhae Jungkook-ah"_

Aloha, lama nggak ketemu sorry baru bisa update, kemarin aku lanjutin yang Love teacher, terus baru lanjut ini. Gimana setelah kemaren yang FF satunya aku bikin ngakak,, tapi disini aku bikin baper.

Semoga pada baper yah…

Oke untuk lagunya aku recommended banget buat denger dua"nya yang Secret love song ama yang secret love song part 2, sumpah liriknya bikin baper,,cocok ama FF saya hehe

Terakhir jangan lupa Commentnya yah, biar makin cepet di updatenya

See u next Chapt


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION

HALO READERS..

Cuman mau bilang kalau aku nggak bakal lanjut nulis FF di FFn.

Aku sekarang pindah lapak ke Wattpad

Jadi jika masih ada yang mau baca ff aku *author ke PDan...

Silahkan ke wattpad username aku VKookNoonaaaaa

Huruf A nya ada 5 tuh.. kalo untuk pertanyaan kenapa aku tiba-tiba pindah ke wattpad. Aku punya alasan sendiri kok. Dan alasannya nggak bisa aku kasih tau apalagi mendetail. Pokoknya ada kok. Dan kalo di wattpad typo ff aku juga berkurang kok

Oke sekian kalo gitu. Makasih tapi tetep kok aku jadi readers di ffn.

Terus oh iya love teachernya udh aku update. Tapi itu di wattpad..

Bye.. yang mau ngobrol atau apa

Find me in :

Wp : VKookNoonaaaaa

Ig : uly_aleni fanacc: vkook_poison

Line : ulyaleni_vk3001


End file.
